All Just a Dream
by SaiyanLegend1
Summary: Oh Sango, I wish none of this had happened. I wish it was all just a dream...Just a bad dream. Pairing yet to be decided


A/N: Hello sorry this isn't an update for my current fic, but I just had this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. This fic probably will be updated very sporadically since I want to devote most of my time to If You Think You Know Me. If that doesn't bother you then please by all means read on my friends. For those of you who have been reading my other fic, you just might see an appearance of some of my OC's in this fic. It just makes no sense to me to keep inventing new ones for every fic I write. With that said on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, But I sure wish I did.

* * *

All Just a Dream

Kagome stared numbly at the scene before her. Two weeks…it had only been two weeks since their victory against Naraku. Sango, in the end, lost her brother. It still pained her greatly, but Miroku was there to help her survive the pain. Inuyasha had told Kagome to keep the jewel. At the time the miko had been happy with his decision, but now she understood the reason behind it. There was no reason for him to become full demon…not if he had planned on dieing.

Kikyo was not to blame for his death…not really. It was Naraku's fault. In the big scheme of things it had been Naraku's plot that ultimately lead to Inuyasha's demise. In fact, Kikyo had no real hand in the amber eyed hanyou's death. Inuyasha had died by his own choice. Kikyo herself had been shocked by his decision.

There they stood, a mirror image of one another, at opposite ends of the final resting place of their beloved hanyou. Both too shocked to react. Kagome couldn't help but voice a thought on her mind about the undead miko's reaction to this scene.

"If it wasn't your ultimate intention to see him dead, then why follow after him for so long?" The futuristic miko's voice cracked with unshed tears. Kikyo turned her warm brown eyes to her reincarnation. She stared for a long moment before quietly responding.

"I could never truly kill him even if I had wanted to. Not in life, and not in death." Kagome instantly realized what this admission meant. Kikyo never would have actually killed Inuyasha. The fallen miko would have dragged Inuyasha into purgatory with her. All this time they had believed Kikyo's words of taking Inuyasha to hell to be in the literal sense. However, if you think about it, an undead life could be considered hell too. Kagome now felt a small bit of sympathy for Kikyo. She had still loved him. "It was guilt that drove him to do this. I made him feel guilty for believing that I would betray him." The slight strain in her voice was the only hint that the miko was holding back tears herself.

At once they both moved forward to the small gravestone that had been fashioned for the hanyou. Kikyo took one look at the grave then made a swift retreat. Kagome stood by the grave remembering every time she had shared with Inuyasha. She continued to replay the memories until the sun began to set over the horizon.

The young miko from the future felt like her heart was breaking. She placed a hand over it, as if to try and stop the hurt, and her fingers brushed over a small object. Closing her hand around it and shutting her eyes Kagome fought away the tears that tried to force their way out. She turned swiftly on her heel and walked back to the camp Sango and Miroku had made.

Looking around the camp Kagome saw Sango cooking and Miroku meditating, but what broke her resolve not to cry was seeing Shippo curled up in Kilala's fur, his face stained with tears. Evidence of crying himself to sleep. The tears slipped silently down Kagome's face. Sango, ever perceptive of the miko's feelings, stopped what she was doing immediately to embrace her adopted sister in a comforting hug. Still refusing to let her emotions break her, she did not make a single sound though the tears fell freely from her face.

"Oh Sango," Kagome whispered, "I wish this hadn't happened. I wish none of this had happened. I wish I could wake up to find that this was all just a dream…Just a bad dream." The taijiya said nothing. She simply continued to rub soothing circles on the distraught miko's back. Walking over to the girl's sleeping bag she motioned for her to follow.

"You should get some sleep Kagome. I don't want you to wear yourself out and get sick." Kagome then realized how tired she felt so she didn't argue. Slipping into her sleeping bag she shut her weary eyes and started to drift off to sleep when a clear voice rang in her head.

"_Be careful what you wish for._" Kagome's eyes instantly snapped open in alarm. The alarm didn't subside when she found that, in what seemed like only a few seconds of having her eyes shut, she had been apparently kidnapped right out from under her friends noses. If that wasn't bad enough, her back ached as if she had been laying down for a prolonged period of time. Meaning that she might have been abducted days ago!

Kagome's alarm turned to confusion when she heard the unmistakable 'beep beep' of a heart monitor. Before she could look into it any further the door to her apparent cell swung open. A startled voice came from the doorway.

"Oh my goodness! We didn't expect you'd ever wake up. Welcome back Miss Higurashi." Kagome openly stared at, what looked like a modern day doctor, in near panicked confusion.

"What? Who are you? What do you want? Where am I? What am I doing here? How did I get here?" The doctor quickly interjected.

"Please Miss Higurashi, calm down. I'll be happy to answer your questions, but please one question at a time." Instead of reiterating one of her questions her focus turned breifly inward before looking up in barely contained wonder.

"What year is it?" the miko asked quietly. The doctor smiled with sympathy written in every line of his face.

"It is the year 2005 Miss Higurashi. You have been in a coma for nearly two years." Kagome stared at him in mute horror.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

A/N: Yeah yeah I know this sort of thing has probably been done to death. I hope I can break the mold a bit with this one. Well here's to hoping.

R&R it makes me smile alot, and you will too.


End file.
